


Please, Kid

by Mimi011



Series: Hangry, More Like [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Sharing, Implied Cannibalism, Not really any pairing?, Of course you know your girl ships symbrock tho so keep that in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi011/pseuds/Mimi011
Summary: Eddie and Venom are hungry, starving, even, but they can't catch a break when everyone's favorite "friendly-neighborhood" Spider-Man is constantly on their tail. How do they convince a hero to willingly let a cannibal roam the streets of New York? By asking nicely, apparently.





	Please, Kid

**This is a bad idea**

“It’s fine,” Eddie said as he tied his shoelaces.

**This is** **_not_ ** **‘fine.’** Venom hissed inside his head.  **This is dangerous.**

“Dangerous?” Eddie grabbed the keys to their apartment off of the kitchen table. “Aren’t you the one always running us into gunfire?”

**Bullets are predictable. The Spiderling is not.**

“He’s just a kid,” said Eddie, taking a moment to stare out the window. 

It was nighttime, dark and raining. It was as good a time as any to go hunting. However, they wouldn’t be eating any heads tonight. The last two months of actually fighting for their food was becoming difficult for Eddie and the symbiote, besides the fact that they were Venom. More often than not, an undercover excursion to catch a criminal for dinner was ended by everyone’s “friendly-neighborhood” Spider-Man. 

Venom had been first to suggest they get rid of him. Make sure the teen superhero wouldn’t meddle in their business anymore, at least. Eddie made them wait to take action, thinking that- hoping that- their run-ins with the kid would be few and far between. They just had to hunt discreetly and Spider-Man wouldn’t catch them. 

Unfortunately, they soon found that seeking around him was impossible. It’s like the kid had a sixth sense for trouble. Whenever they narrowed down on some shady character, a mugger, a rapist, an abuser, Spider-Man would be there, defending each and every undeserving crook that they needed to eat to survive. 

It had been weeks since they’d managed to sneak by him and catch some food. Venom needed to eat. Eddie felt weaker by the day as his symbiote unintentionally began to absorb his organs. Venom was apologetic, and chocolate sometimes managed to sate his appetite, but in the end they needed living meat. And they needed it  _ soon. _

The plan was to head out into the city as normal, and then make their way towards Queens (where Spider-Man was most often sighted). The superhero had never seen them without Venom having control of their body, so Eddie would lead until they were deep enough into Spider-Man’s territory for him to somehow sense their arrival. From there they would start hunting. Eddie would find a bad guy, Venom would take control, and then Spider-Man would find them. 

**How are we supposed to persuade him to let us eat people?**

Eddie shook his head with a sigh. “We’re gonna have to appeal to his heroics, somehow.” He thought for a moment. “Maybe if I- I dunno, take the wheel when he shows up?”

**Absolutely not!** Venom growled, a fierce protective attitude coming to surface.  **We’d be vulnerable, Eddie.**

“You’d still be there,” he pointed out, finally leaving their apartment. “He thinks we’re just  _ you _ \- he thinks we’re some sort of monster.”

**_We’re not a monster_ ** **.**

Eddie felt a twinge of hurt somewhere in the back of his mind, a twinge that didn’t come from him.

“No, we’re not,” he agreed as they made their way down the stairs. 

Venom stayed quiet as Eddie walked them to Queens, taking care to glance down alleyways and into the stores they passed, just in case someone was being robbed. 

“It’d be great if we could find someone before we get there,” admitted Eddie as they passed a convenience store that reminded him of Mrs.Chen’s. “We could save this whole mess for another day.”

His only response was a deep, concurring hum somewhere in his mind. 

Soon enough they were walking the streets of Queens. By then, Eddie was also paying closer attention to the tops of the buildings around them, looking for flurries of motion or new webbing. There was nothing, until-

**Eddie** . Venom spoke up, his voice tense and dangerous.  **There’s someone in the alley to our left.**

Eddie nodded and slowly turned into the darkness between the buildings. There was a dumpster about ten yards away, and from behind it Eddie could hear quick breaths and the shuffle of feet.

“Well, here goes nothing,” whispered Eddie. 

Taking the cue, the symbiote flowed through his host’s skin and across his body, quickly taking complete control of their shared body. Rising to their full height, Venom smiled devilishly at the prospect of his next meal. His feet fell heavily against the wet asphalt as he approached the dumpster. 

Eddie could feel the symbiote’s eager excitement when he finally peeked behind the dumpster. However, the anticipation was quickly replaced by dread when they saw who was waiting for them.

“Found you,” said Spider-Man. 

Faster than Venom could dodge, the hero sprayed webbing across their eyes, momentarily blinding them. Venom tried to tear the thick, white strands away, but it was too late. Spider-Man jumped onto Venom’s shoulders and began to wrap webbing around their arms, quickly encasing them. 

Just like that, Venom was trapped. He hissed and thrashed against his binding, but it was too strong. Since when was the webbing this strong? 

“Looks like a spider doesn’t need venom to catch its prey,” said Spider-Man cheekily, and then added lamely, “Because- Venom? And I’m Spider-Man?”

**“We get it,”** Venom growled.

“What are you doing out anyways? The weather’s really crummy,” the hero asked, knowing full well why there were prowling the streets.

**“We’re hungry,”** Venom said lowly before Eddie could try to intervene.

Though he’d heard it before, Spider-Man still stopped at Venom’s words, shaken by the idea. “You can’t just eat people, man,” he said, sounding like he was pleading with them. “Eating people is wrong.”

**“Bad guys are okay to eat,”** the symbiote quoted Eddie.

Spider-Man sent Venom a concerned look. “No one deserves to die like that,” he said after a moment.

Before Venom could reply, he felt a tug of control from Eddie. 

_ Remember the plan _ , he heard in his host’s head.

With a disappointed sigh, Venom reluctantly began to loosen his control for Eddie to take.

**“We’ll starve if we don’t eat,”** Venom and Eddie spoke together. If Spider-Man thought anything more of the new echoing voice, he didn’t show it. 

“Geez man, can’t you just, I dunno,” Spider-Man stammered. “Eat normal food? Like, really rare steak, or something?”

**“It’s never enough.”**

“Come on, man,” said the hero, exasperated. “I can’t let you go on doing this to people!”

Venom wavered for a moment, listening to Eddie’s advice, before murmuring,  **“ . . . Please?”**

“What?” said Spider-Man.

**“Please,”** Venom pleaded. It hated being so low as to beg for anything, but they were desperate.  **“Please, Spiderling- we’re starving. We will die if we don’t eat.”**

The hero seemed affected by their plea for a fleeting moment, but was quick to scowl down at the fallen villain.

“It’s Spider-Man,” he said with a glare. “And I’m going to make sure you never eat anyone, ever again.”

Venom boiled in anger, ready to retaliate with a scathing remark or tendril to the face when Eddie tugged harder for control.  _ We have one last shot _ . Barely restraining himself, the symbiote growled in frustration and slowly seeped back into his host’s body.

Bit by bit, Eddie Brock resurfaced. Spider-Man’s webbing became looser and he managed to remove the webbing over his eyes and scramble out of his binds. He scuttled away from the hero, breathing heavily as he gathered control of his body again. 

“Oh my god,” Spider-Man stared down at them with wide eyes. “Oh my god!”

“Kid, you gotta be quiet-” 

“You’re Eddie Brock!” the hero exclaimed.

“Huh?” Eddie said dumbly, watching a sudden shift in Spider-Man’s disposition. Before the symbiote retreated, he’d seemed almost professional, eager to fit the role of a hero. Now he was pacing back and forth in excitement, repeating  _ holy shit, oh my god,  _ under his breath like a mantra.

“Holy shit, holy shit! Venom is Eddie Brock?” Spider-Man said, his mind apparently blown from the revelation.

“Wait, kid-” Eddie said. “How do you know who I am?”

“I watched The Brock Report all the time! I mean, before it was cancelled-” Spider-Man gasped. “Is this why it was cancelled? You’re like, a villain now?”

“I’m not a villain,” said Eddie lamely.

“Wha-? You eat people, man!” the hero yelled. 

“We only eat bad guys!” he tried uselessly to defend himself.

“Are you- are you serious? Are you hearing yourself right now?”

“I am,” said Eddie, gritting his teeth. “We eat people. Have you been listening to anything we’re saying? If we don’t eat, we’ll die. I’m  _ dying _ , kid.”

“You- what?” said Spider-Man, finally hearing the point Eddie and Venom were trying to make.

“If Venom doesn’t eat other people, he’ll start eating me- he can’t control it,” Eddie explained sullenly. “Please, kid. Let us hunt- at least for tonight. We haven’t eaten in weeks.”

Spider-Man stared down at Eddie for a few long moments, bouncing nervously in place as his mind raced.

“Wait wait wait,” he began. “You need to eat people- but why?”

“Venom needs it,” said Eddie.

“Yeah, but why? What about human bodies does he need that he doesn’t get from you?”

“I-” Eddie stopped when he realized he didn’t actually know.

**The brains, Eddie.**

“Brains,” he repeated.  _ Wait, was that an insult? _

“Why?” Spider-Man asked again.

**“We crave them,”** Venom spoke aloud, scaring the poor teen hero.

‘That’s- that’s not a reason!” Spider-Man said, aghast. 

Eddie ran a hand over his face. “Look, kid, I dunno how you want me to say it. But there’s no changing the truth- we need to eat soon.”

Spider-Man was quiet, watching Eddie with a conflicted tilt of his brow. Being a cannibal wasn’t really a choice, it was a necessity. They wanted to play the hero, too, so eating criminals just made sense. A twisted version of Robin Hood, maybe. 

The young hero groaned and ran his hands across his face. “I can’t believe I’m going to let you do this,” he said under his breath.

“You will?” said Eddie, pleasantly surprised by the sudden change in heart. “That’s great!”

“But on one condition!” Spider-Man pointed a gloved finger in Eddie’s face. “You let me help you figure this out.”

“Figure what out?” he asked.

“This whole ‘eating people’ thing- there’s gotta be a substitute or something for whatever you need from human brains, or whatever,” said the hero, already beginning to come up with a solution. “I could ask Mr. Stark for help with research. Sentient aliens needing human brains to survive in a human? I mean, it’s weird, but it can’t be as bad as Homecoming was. It’s just science.”

“Hold on, hold on,” said Eddie, “Mr. Stark? As in Iron Man Tony Stark?”

“Yeah,” said Spider-Man.

“Whoa- I mean, he’s Tony Stark,” the reporter hid his disdain for the billionaire well. “He doesn’t have time to mess around with someone like me.”

Spider-Man gave him a pointed look. “I think Mr. Stark would want to stop a crazed serial killer plaguing New York.”

Eddie scoffed, “We’re not a crazed serial killer. Hell kid, I think we ate a serial killer last month-”

“I’m sorry Mr. Brock, but I really don’t want to hear about all the people you’ve killed,” said Spider-Man as he began to back out of the alley towards the street. “I’ll see you around.”

“You’re not gonna try to stop us?” Eddie asked, still somewhat dumbfounded by their wild stroke of luck.

The hero reluctantly shook his head, “You said it yourself, Mr. Brock, you need to eat.” He sighed, obviously still conflicted about the morality of the situation. “Just . . . just make sure you eat someone who really, really deserves it, okay?”

Eddie sent Spider-Man a hesitant smile, “We always do, kid.”

The comment sent a visible shiver down the hero’s spine before Spider-Man turned on his heels and rounded the corner, away from view. 

Eddie sat on the cold, wet asphalt for a minute longer, basking in their incredible stroke of luck. They could hunt- Spider-Man was allowing them to hunt. 

**That was far too easy,** said Venom, his suspicion seeping into Eddie’s mind.  **We know the Spiderling is too “good” to let us roam free for long.**

“Yeah . . . .” Eddie drawled off, half-expecting Spider-Man would change his mind and pounce on them any second. Luckily, no one came. 

A sudden rumble from Eddie’s stomach reminded him of their predicament. 

**Food. Now.**

“Yeah yeah, I’m on it,” Eddie rose back on his feet and marched them out of the alley, heading towards anywhere but Queens.

  
  
  



End file.
